Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arts and crafts, medical, electronic, and health and beauty products, more particularly, to a device for storing swabs and a wetting fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cotton swabs are handy tools for applying fluids to small areas, for example, rubbing alcohol, nail polish remover, or paint. The swabs are stored in one container and the application fluid is stored in a separate covered container. The user removes a swab from its container, removes the cap from the fluid container, wets the swab by dipping it into the fluid, and then replaces the cap. In most cases, the fluid container is substantially deeper than the length of the swab, so the container must be tilted to wet the swab, requiring two hands. Having to manipulate the swab, cap, and fluid container can be awkward and prone to accidents, particularly when putting the cap back on the fluid container while holding a wet swab. There is also the convenience factor of having to deal with two containers which may or may not be stored together.
Several solutions to the problem have been posed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,806, the fluid container is fitted with a stopper through which a swab can be pushed for wetting. Although this device substantially reduces the risk of accidental spillage, it does not alleviate the inconvenience of having two separate containers.
A different solution is suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,719. In this patent, the fluid is stored in hollow in the handle of the swab. When wetting is desired, the user pushes the swab onto a pin to prick a hole in the hollow, allowing the fluid to escape and wet the swab. The shortcomings of this device are that it is a one-use-only device that is relatively complicated and expensive to produce. Also, both the swab and the swab container with the pin need to be disposed of after use, no part of the device is reusable. Finally, it is not particularly cost-effective for home use.
A third solution is suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,226. In this patent, the swab is stored in a sealed bag with a smaller burst pouch that holds the fluid. The pouch is burst open while the bag is sealed, and the fluid from the pouch wets the swab within the bag. Then the bag is opened and the swab is removed. Like with the ""719 patent above, this is a one-use-only device that is relatively complicated and expensive to produce. The ""226 patent does disclose that there may be more than one swab in the bag. They are all wetted at the same time and must either be used or disposed of. Also like the ""719 patent, all components of the device need to be disposed of after use, no part of the device is reusable. Finally, this device is not particularly convenient or cost-effective for home use.
Thus there continues to be a need for a device to safely and conveniently store swabs and wetting fluid.
An object of the present invention is to provide a swab dispenser with an integral fluid reservoir for safely and conveniently storing swabs and a wetting fluid.
Another object is to provide a swab dispenser that is cost-effective for home, commercial, industrial use.
A further object is to provide a swab dispenser that only requires one hand to remove and wet a swab.
The present invention is a swab dispenser adapted for use with a swab that has a relatively straight, rigid handle with an absorbent material attached at an end thereof. The dispenser has a storage bin for swabs and a reservoir for a wetting fluid. The storage bin is an open top compartment that is optionally separated into compartments. The swabs stand generally vertically.
The reservoir holds a fluid for wetting the swab, so the walls of the reservoir must be impervious to the fluid. The only opening to the reservoir is an aperture in the ceiling at the low point of a depression in the ceiling. The depression causes the fluid to flow down the depression surface to the aperture. The reservoir floor is concave, with the lowest point directly below the aperture so that the fluid flows to where it is most convenient for wetting the swab. Optionally, the reservoir ceiling is removable for cleaning and refilling the reservoir.
The aperture is covered by a membrane that minimizes evaporation and spillage of the fluid. The membrane has an opening through which the swab is pushed. The opening may be intersecting slits or a circular hole. Pushing the swab into the opening causes the membrane to deform inwardly and opening a hole for the swab. The membrane is composed of a material that returns the membrane to its original shape when the swab is removed from the opening.
Optionally, the swab dispenser of the present invention includes a clear cover for protecting the swabs from contamination, providing some protection against fluid spills, and further retarding evaporation.
Alternatively, the storage bin and reservoir are separate units. The storage bin has a receptacle for receiving and holding the reservoir. Optionally, there are means for securing the reservoir into the receptacle.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.